Forever I Promised
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: Greg Sanders Family Story. When all seems too good to be true, something comes along and just makes everything fall apart... T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be multi-chapter **** it's a Greg Sanders family fic, and the only characters that belong to me are Zoe and Beth. **

****

"Daddy, I need a packed lunch…" Greg rolled his eyes, and pulled the bread from the breadbin. Why did having children have to be so time consuming.

"Sweetie, mommy's not feeling well, so we have to be really quiet." Beth nodded, smiling sweetly, and ran off into the lounge to watch TV. Greg opened the fridge and looked for the jam. He pulled it out and looked inside. It was almost empty.

"Damn…" He spread the jam on the bread as evenly as he could and put the sandwich box into his daughter's bag. Everything seemed so much harder when Zoe was ill. "Beth, go and kiss mommy goodbye okay? She's in her bed." Beth nodded and bounded up the steps. Greg prayed he would never have to deal with a single parent situation, it was just so hard.

"Hey baby girl, you getting ready for school?" He sighed in relief. Thank goodness she was up.

"Zo, the jam's basically empty…" His wife looked at him and smiled.

"K Greg, I'll pick some up from the store later. It's strawberry right?" She placed Beth down on the counter, and began to plait her daughter's hair. As Greg watched the intricate patterns his wife made with Beth's hair, and wondered if he'd ever have to learn how to do that. _When did your thoughts become so freaking morbid Sanders, it's just the flu._

"Thanks, I really need to get some sleep…" He yawned, just to exaggerate his point. Zoe laughed and kissed his cheek. Beth giggled and held her arms out expectantly. _Only my five year old would be this stubborn._

"Remind me, I need to tell you something before you leave for work this evening." Greg quirked an eyebrow. He lifted Beth up, kissed her cheeks multiple times making her squeal and laugh, and walked up to his bedroom. He looked at the bed and smiled. Lying down, he smelled Zoe's side, feeling completely and utterly content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts. Means a lot and really gives me the motivation to continue.**

"Daddy!" Greg lifted Beth off the ground and spun her round. The child squealed in delight and laughed. Zoe heard the noise from the kitchen and walked into the hall.

"Hey honey." Her chocolate brown hair was covered in flour and her pink apron was covered in what looked like cake batter. Greg quirked an eyebrow, "I know, I look the image of domestic bliss." Greg chuckled and set Beth down on the floor.

"You look stunning Zo, promise." Zoe smiled shyly.

"Aww I knew I married you for a reason…" They began to kiss when they heard an unsubtle cough. They both turned to their five year old daughter, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking incredibly serious.

"Mommy, we need to finish Uncle Nicky's birthday cake. You promised once daddy was home there would be no kissy face and more cake!" Greg looked dumbfounded at his daughter. Zoe caught her footing quickly and smiled at the girl.

"Oh yes, sorry baby girl. I'll be there soon, kay? Go up and wash your hands…" But Beth had already disappeared into the kitchen. Zoe looked at her husband and stifled a laugh.

"She gets _that_, my dear, from you." Greg said. Zoe rolled her eyes, pecked Greg on the cheek and walked off to the kitchen, swaying her hips as she did so. "Are you trying to kill me Zo?" Greg yelled after her. She just turned to look at him, and winked.

"Why thank you ladies!" Nick grinned looking at his cake.

"I made it my best Nicky, and Beth helped too." Beth stood on a chair, looking dreamily at the cake, and only snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name. Nick smiled at her and held out his arms. Beth took this as an obvious invitation and leaped into them, giggling as she did so.

"You've gotten so big Beth!" Beth grinned at pointed at her mouth, where there was now a pronounced gap, "you lost a tooth? When?"

"She lost it this morning, you should've heard the racket…" Greg grinned, looking at Zoe who rolled her eyes.

"So the tooth fairy's coming for you tonight, isn't she Bee?" Catherine asked. Beth nodded, clinging onto Nick's neck. Ray laughed.

"How much you giving her?" He whispered so only Greg could hear.

"A dollar. I don't make that much to begin with…" Ray chuckled. Beth, oblivious to this exchange, was now talking to Nick and Catherine about her day at school. Catherine and Nick looked completely engrossed.

"And my elephant was rainbow colours, so obviously it was the best…." Greg grabbed Zoe's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him.

"I still haven't told you my surprise, have I?" Greg looked at her. She leant in and whispered in his ear…

**I wanted to do this for so long… And it was for a sensible reason too, not just 'because'. The whole idea of her telling him straight off seemed boring. So you guys now have to WAIT! Mwahahaha….**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what now?" Greg stared at his wife in utter disbelief.

"You heard me the first time dear," Zoe giggled, stroking Greg's face.

"How…how long?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, I mean, I was waiting for you to know so we could go to the doctors together. There was just never the right time, you know? I mean, we're both always so busy…" Greg kissed her to shut her up and Zoe sighed contentedly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sara asked slyly, noticing the Sanders' couple had been suspiciously quiet. Zoe blushed and looked at Greg, who nodded fervently.

"Well…" Zoe grinned, "Greg and I have some good news!" Beth looked up at her parents and looked confused.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She ran up to Greg who grabbed her up in his arms.

"I'm pregnant!" Catherine cried out in joy and ran up to Zoe, who she hugged. Sara, Nick and Ray also said their congratulations, shaking hands and hugging the couple. Beth just looked confused.

"Mommy?" Everyone laughed.

"You're gonna have a baby brother or sister baby girl!" Greg kissed Beth's hair tenderly, and the girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Down." The room went silent. Beth obviously thought that no one had heard her demand, "daddy. Down." Greg placed her on the floor carefully and watched agape as his daughter ran off to her room. Everyone watched the small girl as she left the room, and Zoe looked to her husband, with tears in her own eyes.

"Greg, I thought she would be happy! Why is she so upset?" Greg pulled her to him. He was just as confused as his wife. Nick smiled at them sadly.

"I'll go talk to her, ok?"

"Hey busy Bee, why you cryin'?" Nick walked into the bedroom, which was clad in purple, to find a small child sobbing, face down, on her bed.

"Mom…mommy… and… dad…daddy are re… re… replacing… me uncle… Nicky!" She sobbed. Nick sighed and chuckled slightly. He sat on the end of her bed, and Beth took that as an invitation to leap into his arms. She cried even harder, marking his shirt with tears.

"Oh come on baby Bee, they'd never do that to you! Mommy and daddy love you with all their hearts. They just want you to have someone to play with and be a big sister to!" Beth stopped crying and looked up at Nick. Her face was red and blotchy, and Nick wiped the last remaining tears. "What made you think that mommy and daddy were replacing you?" Beth shrugged her shoulders and buried her head into Nick's shoulder.

"You know, when mommy found out she was going to have you, she was so excited! And daddy didn't stop going on about you. And when they found out you were going to be a little girl, well that was amazing. Beth Catherine Sara Sanders, you are one of the most loved little girls on the planet. Don't you _ever _forget that." Nick looked down at the little girl, and smiled. She was fast asleep.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School is completely INSANE at the moment, and I haven't been home enough to even get onto the computer, let alone type a chapter of this story. Won't be able to update for at least another week, unless I update sometime this weekend. But you know, that may not happen.**

**Thanks to all who alerted. Lovely to see people reading my stories…**


	4. Chapter 4

"That crazy child thought we were replacing her?" Greg almost felt like laughing out loud. Nick had relayed Beth's story to her parents, and they were completely shocked.

"And doctors say an overactive imagination is a good thing…" Zoe shook her head. At least it was this, and not her complete and utter unhappiness that she wasn't going to be an only child anymore.

"What are you hoping for?" Catherine asked, "baby boy or girl?" Zoe looked at Greg who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really mind. I would love to have another girl, just so the cost of new clothes isn't so large, but a boy would be a new experience completely," Zoe grinned, "and Greg wouldn't get to use the excuse of 'I'm a guy, I don't get this!'" Nick looked at Greg incredulously.

"Dude, she's five! How can you _not _get her already?" Greg shrugged his shoulders. Nick rolled his eyes. "If you're struggling now, think of your angel at thirteen, or fifteen, when she believes that her dad is so uncool that she won't be seen in public with him…" Zoe laughed aloud. Greg glared at Nick, and turned to Sara for support.

"Come on, I'm not _that _uncool! I'm cooler than Gris, give me that." Sara gave a thoughtful look.

"You are cooler than Grissom, yes, but no child thinks their father is cool. Especially if said father wore a female samba hat at work once, and a rubber glove on his head." Greg looked sheepish.

"Ok, so I'm not completely cool. But I know that Beth is going to be a science nerd, just like me. Her teachers say she is incredibly bright and inquisitive." Nick nodded.

"I wouldn't wish your science nerdiness on anybody though Greg." Greg suppressed the urge to hit Nick by grabbing his wife's hand.

Greg groaned as he searched his computer yet again. This killer was completely untraceable, and he was the head of the case.

"How long have you been out here?" Archie sauntered into Greg's office, a grin plastered onto his face. Greg smiled back.

"Hey Archie, about an hour now. Looking up a place called 'Delilah's Diner'. It's supposed to be just north of the Planets apartment block, you know, the place we found our last body?"

"Oh, you mean Tina?" Greg nodded.

"Yeah. But the internet is being ridiculously slow, and Beth was being silly about Zoe's pregnancy yesterday…"

"Yeah," Archie chuckled, "I heard, she thought you were replacing her…?" Greg nodded, putting his hands up in surrender.

"She gets _that _from her mother, not me." Archie laughed just as Nick walked in.

"Greg you got that info on that diner place yet? Catherine would like to see it before next Tuesday…" Greg slammed his hands down onto the keyboard.

"Dammit! Stupid slow internet!" Archie looked at his iPhone and chuckled.

"Got it Nick." Both Nick and Greg looked at him. "What? Network internet. Greg, you should try it sometime…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the incredibly slow update. As I said, I was in Estonia, and I have multiple play rehearsals and singing things…**

**This next chapter is nice fluff, so enjoy **

****

"I want another girl." Zoe sat down on the couch, popcorn in hand, and rested her head against Greg's chest. She felt the vibrations of his laugh and huffed slightly, "what? Beth is perfect; I just want another bundle of perfection…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Boys can be perfect to you know, just in a messier, boyish way…" Greg trailed off and Zoe giggled. She picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it backwards. Greg caught it in his mouth and grinned.

"Still haven't forgotten _that _trick from college!"

"Stanford, eh? You send your son there to learn human biology and physics; he comes back with hair dye, bad taste in music, and a popcorn trick." Greg laughed, and then sighed. He looked around his house, wondering what his teenage self would think of this.

"You know, Zo, when I met you, I knew that someday, you would be my wife." Zoe looked at him sceptically, but Greg continued none the less, "no, seriously. I remember you walking into the cafeteria, and Harry, you know, that guy from the computer gaming club?" Zoe nodded, "yeah, he was like 'wow, isn't she gorgeous…"

"I'm sure it was only because of my looks that you even noticed me," Greg shook his head, hearing the tone in his wife's voice.

"Zoe, it was a lot more than that. I mean, you walked into that cafeteria like you were the most confident woman in the universe, and then you began to talk to Nessa, and you laughed." He smiled at the memory, "that laugh made me go weak. I wanted you so much it hurt. I wanted to talk to you, and make you smile and treat you like you deserved." Zoe smiled slightly, "and when you came over and began to talk to me, I thought I was going to faint."

"You did look rather pale G…"

"And then you mentioned ACDC and I just _knew _you were meant for me. Zo, college didn't give me my bad music taste, you did." Zoe looked shocked.

"You know, the only reason I came over to your table was because you were wearing your Queen t-shirt, right? I mean, I saw you sitting there, looking all nervous and awkward, and Nessa told me who you were, and I also fell in love instantly."

"Must've been my hair…" Zoe giggled and threw another piece of popcorn behind her head.

"No, you were such a nerd, and I always had something for nerds. Because I was doing Music, it was a nice change. You weren't dark and mysterious. You were shy and sweet and knew which was your left foot and which was your right foot. I wanted you."

"That makes you sound like you wanted me for my looks Zo, admit it…" Zoe laughed, but not too loudly so as not to wake Beth.

"Fine," Zoe sighed dramatically, "you forced it out of me. But you have to admit, you were the best looking on that table. Harry was way too young to have a beard that _bushy…"_ They both burst out laughing. Greg sighed and began stroking her arm.

"Who should we make godfather? And godmother?" Zoe thought for a bit. Nick was Beth's godfather, along with Grissom, and Catherine was her godmother.

"Ray. And Sara. They've been so supportive. Possibly Archie. I don't want one child to have one more than the other. I mean, that could cause arguments in the future…" Greg nodded.

"Names?" He began to play with Zoe's hair and any tension that was still there left her immediately. She moaned quietly.

"I was thinking possibly Charlotte, or Samantha. Charlotte and Elizabeth just sound like a pair…" Greg grinned and kissed Zoe's head.

If his college self was to see him now, he would be incredibly impressed.

****

**See? Utter fluff. But I'm tired. And I really wanted to show how Greg and Zoe met.**

**Quick note, I don't own CSI. Just so you know…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Greg, we got a four nineteen off of the strip. Young woman…" Greg snatched the slip from Catherine's hand and grinned. Catherine rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smirk she gave him in reply, "you're with Nicky and Ray."

"Wow, gender divide much Cath?" Nick joked, and Catherine gave him a look.

"Get going you three… And no strip clubs!" Greg snorted as Ray chuckled.

"I gave those up when I met Zoe…"

"Young female in her late twenties, found like this by the bus driver at around three this morning." Brass motioned to a man who was sitting on a bench looking incredibly distressed. Greg nodded toward Nick who walked over to talk to the guy.

"Where is she Brass?" Brass nodded his head towards where David was crouched next to a body. He looked over at Greg, Brass and Ray, he shook his head. Brass looked at the other two.

"Greg, could you stay here for a moment?" Greg nodded, looking slightly confused, but he sent Ray off to look at the body. He smiled at Brass, expectantly.

"What up?"

"I want to warn you before you see the body, ok?" Greg frowned, giving Brass a questioning look, and Brass sighed heavily, "She looks a lot like Zoe, like almost identical. I just wanted to warn you…"

"I know." Greg sighed. "Thanks Jim, I owe you one…" Greg began to walk towards the body, his heart hammering in his chest. Ray looked up to him with a grimace.

"Do you want to call Zoe?" Greg's phone was already out of his pocket. He pressed speed dial and held the phone to his ear. He heard it ring three times before he heard Zoe's voice on the end.

"Sanders." Greg's heart leapt in his chest.

"Thank God you're ok Zo…" Zoe giggle quietly.

"I love you too honey, now why are you calling me at midnight again?" Greg chuckled, and watched Ray's face change from worried to almost utter elation.

"Because I miss you obviously…" Zoe sighed contentedly

"Mmmh… I'm a crime writer remember sweetie, we both know that's not why you're calling," Greg grinned.

"Fine! I'll tell you in the morning. Have a good sleep. I miss you!" Zoe smiled sleepily.

"I miss you too. Now get back to work nerd…" She hung up and went straight back to sleep. Greg pulled the phone away from his ear and smiled at Ray and David.

"She's fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Greg was sick and tired of it.

For the rest of the night, people kept coming up with him, asking if he was ok with working this case. Even Ecklie caught wind of it, and he had to keep hiding from him, just in case he pulled him from this.

Greg did not want to lose this case.

Just because the woman who was murdered looked suspiciously like his wife didn't mean he was emotionally affected by this. Of course not. He just wanted to work extra hard on it.

So when he got home early the next morning, he really wasn't in the best of moods.

That was until he saw Zoe staggering out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth and gulping. His heart automatically stopped beating as he rushed over to her, expecting the worse.

"Oh my God Zoe, are you ok?" He heard her chuckle weakly and she shook her head slowly, the fear being if she shook it too hard she would throw up again.

"Haven't you heard of morning sickness dear?" He sighed with relief and then grimaced slightly. If he had been there….

Zoe saw his expression and frowned.

"Do _not _beat yourself up about this Greg. You are working so hard at the moment, which I have to admit is super sexy, and you shouldn't be worried about little old me…" She gasped, covered her mouth, and ran for the bathroom. He heard her dry heaving, and walked in. Placing a hand on her back, he rubbed slowly and evenly.

"I have every right to be worried about little old you," _especially with this new case… _he added mentally. Greg had been debating whether or not to tell his wife about the murder. It would help to explain his new found protectiveness, but it also might freak her out. She might just think he was being chivalrous, not worried that someone was trying to kill her.

Once the dry heaving stopped, Greg got Zoe a glass of water. He watched his wife as she gulped it down, and took the glass from her when she finished. Zoe rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Time to get Beth up for kindergarten," she moaned, "these are the times I _wish _you were on day shift…" Greg laughed lightly and grabbed her hand.

"How much sleep did you get?" Zoe looked at the clock in the hall and sighed.

"Three hours?" Greg gaped at her, "what? I saw this story on the news, about a Jane Doe who was murdered a couple of blocks away from here, and she looked scarily like me, I'm amazed you haven't mentioned it… It was giving me nightmares and what with that and the morning sickness…" Greg groaned. So she knew anyway. Zoe smiled a small smile and squeezed his hand as they crept into Beth's bedroom. "She has your sleeping habits."

"Mommy," Beth groaned, "don't wanna wake up yet… It's still dark outside…"

"Come on Lizzie, just because the sun isn't awake doesn't mean you don't have to be!" Beth opened her eyes slightly, grinned, and the squealed.

"Daddy!" Greg laughed as she threw herself at him and squeezed his neck.

"Hey baby girl, ready to get up now?" Beth nodded vigorously and almost jumped out of bed. Zoe rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Why don't I get the reception in the mornings Bee?" Beth looked up at her mom and grinned cheekily. Zoe lifted her daughter up and held her close.

"It's cause daddy is never here in the mornings, so I don't get to say hello. But now he's here so I do!" Greg's smile faltered slightly as he heard how much his daughter missed him. He looked at Zoe who looked back at him, smiled sadly and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

To tell the truth, Greg missed them too.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've decided not to ask for a day shift job."

"What? For the fifth time this month? What the hell Greg?" Nick lifted his feet onto the table and gave Greg a questioning look, "doesn't Zoe want you to switch?" Greg shrugged his shoulders and sat down. The break room was quiet, with only the sounds of Nick chewing gum and the whir of the air con interrupting the potential silence.

"I know, I just don't think I'd be able to leave you guys," Greg reached for the remote and switched the news on. They'd discovered the name of their Jane Doe and the press had been quick to snap it up.

"_Hannah Yates was a senior at McKinley High school where she was an aspiring author. Her murder comes as a massive shock to her family, who are pleading for her killer, or anyone who knows who killed her, to come forward." _Greg sighed. He still couldn't get how that girl could have done anything wrong.

"You know, I asked everyone in her school if anyone had anything against this girl. They all said she was lovely. She was quiet, and caring and never picked a conflict." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well you never know with kids. She may have been the least popular person on the entire campus, but they won't say anything bad about her cos she's dead." Greg nodded slowly. He knew the way people's minds worked thanks to all the cases. They'd worked with murdered students before, some popular, some not. But it was always the same story. Everyone was their best friend, and they would be sorely missed.

"What if it was mistaken identity?" Greg popped a mint into his mouth, "she seems to be completely clean of anything. There seems to be no motive around her as to why. Do you remember that killer we had a few years ago? He killed all those girls and then we found that guy, the one who had long blonde hair? He didn't have his glasses. That guy wasn't meant to be killed." Nick smirked.

"This isn't to do with the fact that this girl looks suspiciously like a Mrs Sanders, is it?" Greg shook his head quickly and Nick smirked. But his smirk was quickly replaced with a look of seriousness, "look, Greg, don't let your personal life get involved with the case. It makes you completely insane. You begin to second guess your judgements. I almost killed the guy who murdered…" he paused, "who murdered… Warrick. Please. Just think before making any rash decisions." Greg thought this over for a minute, and then nodded.

"I will, you know I will, I'm just not ruling out mistaken identity…" Greg turned to see Catherine walking down the corridor quickly, a sombre look plastered on her face.

"Well now's your chance to find out, I think our killer has killed again."

**I've decided to be incredibly clever and continue this story at school. Thank you to all who have reviewed, muchly appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh _God…"_ Greg now just knew his mistaken identity theory was right, why else would this be even plausible.

"She looks even more like Zoe than the last one," Nick murmured.

"If that was even possible," Catherine whipped round to face Greg. He grimaced, knowing what was to come next. "I'm sorry Greg, but I have to get you off this case. If I don't then Ecklie will get involved and then Zoe and I really don't want that to happen…" she gave Greg a look that screamed _I know you agree _and he decided not to argue.

"As long as I continually get updated, then fine. I just need to keep Zoe and Beth safe from whatever is going on out there…" Nick nodded and Doctor Robins murmured his agreement.

"She died of the same thing didn't she Doc?" Catherine asked, glancing down at the girl on the morgue table.

"According to the bullet you found at the scene, yes. But the bruising around her neck tells a different story," the three CSIs looked down and nodded.

"Strangulation?" Nick asked,

"Yep, and it gets worse. This guy must have been packing some muscle, cos he neck is almost broken." Greg shook his head.

"He knew," he looked at Nick and Catherine, "he knew that he would have to be more careful this time because he made the mistake." Catherine glanced at Nick who shook his head, "so he got up close to her, but he still made the mistake…"

"Maybe, Greg, this wasn't the mistake?" Nick suggested, "this girl was a bully, a self proclaimed bitch, and maybe she was the one the killer was after…"

"Wait, wait, wait…. We have a theory?" Both men looked at Catherine who looked incredibly confused, "since when?"

"Since about fifteen minutes ago," Nick answered truthfully, "Greg thinks we had a case of mistaken identity with the first murder."

"Well, he could be right. I just am not looking forward to telling her parents that if she hadn't been born with curly brown hair and blue eyes, she may still be alive today."

#

"That was incredibly depressing," Greg yawned and placed his hand on Zoe's stomach, "I mean, it's a kids film, Beth will be able to watch it…"

"But it's the Lion King Greg! It's so sad when the dad dies." Zoe sniffled from behind a pillow. Greg chuckled and held her close, kissing her hair.

"I promise I'll blame this on the pregnancy hormones," Greg whispered, "and no one will ever know that you cried at the Lion King…"

"You bet you will!" Zoe turned to face him, "because otherwise I will not watch Star Wars with you, and you know that other than Archie, I'm the only one who will watch it with you without thinking you're a nerd…" Greg nodded solemnly making Zoe giggle. She turned back to the TV and sighed, a signal that she was going to change the subject. "How was work?"

Greg had decided not to tell Zoe what was going on. She was pregnant, and this was just an extra stress. But he couldn't stop himself.

"I need to tell you something Zo, and you have to promise not to freak out, k?" Zoe sat up and turned to face him. She knew that this was serious, Greg never told her not to freak out. He always found it kind of hilarious when she did. "We're working on this case, you know, the one with the girl you saw on the TV?" Zoe nodded, "well, another girl was murdered, and she looks even more like you. We think it's a case of mistaken identity…" Zoe's eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. God." Greg grabbed her as she began to sob, and rocked her back and forth.

"I promise you Zo, whatever happens, I will _never _let anyone hurt you. Ever."

**There. Zoe now knows everything. I'm hoping to get this case moving, but I like all the fluffy family stuff that's going on at the moment. It's something I enjoy writing as a single person, because it's just so AWWWW. **

**Please rate and review. I mean, my life doesn't depend on it, it's just nice to get the e-mail. Makes me believe my stories are actually being read… CC xx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Greg backed away from his furious wife, arms raised in surrender. She had stopped crying ten minutes before, and was now angry. "We would have been out of the state by now, out of the _country_! Why did you not tell me?" Greg debated whether or not to answer.

"I was worried for you, and the baby." Zoe raised an eyebrow, so Greg decided to take another route, "look, we don't even know if it is a case of mistaken identity. The woman we found may be the one this person is after. I am just worried about you, ok? I see death and destruction around me all the time, and this was just a little too close to home for me." Zoe looked away and nodded slowly. Greg held out his arms and she rushed towards him, hugging him tight.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He was angry.

Very angry.

Yet again had got the wrong girl, and he had been so very careful this time. He had made sure it was somewhere where _she _always was, and he had touched her. Felt her skin under his hands.

And yet it was still the wrong girl.

"I'm such an idiot!" He smashed the window, glass scattering across the floor. He looked at his hands. Barely scratched.

This pleased him no end.

"Not an idiot, sir, never," the rat was pleading some more was he? Trying to get on master's good side, more money sir, more money…

"SHUT UP YOU ANIMAL!" He screamed, swiping at the rat who scuttled away back into the darkness.

He was going to get her. He was going to get her and make her suffer, like she did to him all those years ago.

And he couldn't wait.

**Twas short, yes, but it was also interesting to write. I wanted to get a taste of writing the murderer, but by not giving too much away. The story is now beginning to form in my head, and it's sort of making the stupid summary I wrote relevant to this story. I'm amazed no one's complained about it yet…**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted this story. It's nice to know my stuff is being read, and especially to softballgirl05. You are amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what's the plan?" Nick carefully stirred his coffee as he turned to face Greg, who seemed to spend every night in the break room now.

"I'm not sure G, this guy seems to know what he's doing…" Greg ground his teeth in frustration and glared at Nick. He knew that this wasn't Nick's fault, he was doing the best he could, but just the idea that this man may be after his wife and he was doing nothing made his head hurt.

"I know, but quite a lot of the guys who are now in _jail _thanks to us knew what they were doing! Are we waiting for someone else to die so we can get a clear view on this?" Nick had thought about it, when he'd had a touch too much to drink and Sofia hadn't been home. Maybe they could wait for another girl to die, and then they'd have this guy in the bag. But then he came back to his senses, and realised that the next person could more than likely be Zoe Sanders. That made his heart stop.

"Greg I'm trying, ok? I'm just about as worried as you are! But I can't magic evidence out of thin air, and I wish that I could. But think of Zoe, and Beth. I know that it kills you that you aren't on this case. Hell, if Sofia was in danger I would do anything to stop it, and I know this is your everything. Just please, stay at home and look after your wife and daughter." Greg nodded sadly, then gave him a look.

"If you find anything…"

"I have you, my friend, on speed dial." Greg smiled and stood up.

"Thanks Nick, I really owe you." Then he walked out of the break room.

MM

"Sanders."

"Zoe I'm coming home."

"What?"

"I said, I'm coming home!"

"Greg, it's three in the morning, why are you coming home?"

"Because I'm off the case. It's too personal, and they think I should be with you while we go through this…"

"Oh God that reminds me!"

"What? What is it Zo?"

"I got a letter, no return address. I didn't touch it cos, you know, the evidence thing… And I was waiting for you. Oh Greg, I'm really scared."

"I'm almost home, just get Beth from her room and I'll open the letter with you."

MM

Greg walked into his house to find Zoe crumpled on the floor.

"Oh no!" He rushed toward her as he heard a sob wrack her body. He held her close and whispered into her ear, "you're safe Zoe, I promise nothing will ever hurt you…"

"Beth… They've taken Beth…" Greg felt his entire being go numb. He turned his head toward the letter that was still on the floor. He grabbed it, not caring for DNA anymore, and ripped it open.

_I'm making you suffer Miss Graham, just like you made me. _


	12. Chapter 12

**So so so sorry for the long wait, I just had a weeks holiday and to be brutally honest, I just could not be bothered. But now I'm at school and the internet is down… I can write :)**

**MM**

Greg had expected something by now.

You know, a ransom note, a cryptic phone call. Anything.

But it had been seven hours since his daughter had disappeared, and nothing had happened. But then he switched on the TV.

"We're so happy to have our baby girl back,"The man on the screen looked ecstatic as he held the child to him, "she has been missing for days. We were so worried we had lost her forever." The child in his arms stirred and Greg felt his stomach clench.

It was Beth.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" The reporter asked. The man sighed sadly and stroked Beth's arm gently.

"Because it would make it real. She has only been missing for a couple of days, and we were waiting until it was midnight on the third day that we called in the big guns." Greg snarled under his breath. _The only reason you didn't call the police you jackass, is because that is my daughter. _Beth stirred in the man's arms again.

"Daddy…" Greg thought he had to be dreaming. This was not happening. Someone was pretending to be Beth's father; his daughter was being bought into a new family, a family she did not belong to, while he stood there like a lemon watching it on TV.

"It's ok baby girl, I got you." Greg finally found his voice.

"Zoe! Zoe come here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Nick, Sofia and Zoe all rushed into the kitchen and gasped.

"That's Beth!"

"What is she doing on TV?" Greg snarled again, a low and dangerous noise that was more animal than human.

"That guy is trying to pass her off as his daughter! He says she's been missing for a couple of days, and that they just found her." Zoe ran to Greg and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're gonna get her back Greg." Nick looked unhappy.

"Ecklie is gunna be pissed Greg and you know it," Greg turned and faced him, shocked. Nick took a step back and thought before he spoke, "I mean, this is just from sight. That, to us, in undoubtedly Beth. But I can see a nasty lawsuit coming up, cos that guy is not gunna let go of her easy." Greg groaned in frustration, but could see his point.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

MM

_His plan was going well._

_Very well._

_That poor man, he really did believe that the Sanders child was his daughter. Well, the child had died a couple of months prior, and they both just looked so alike… The guy had even gone along with the press story. He was a wonderful actor._

"_Sir, the plan is working!" Oh god, the rat._

"_Yes," he drawled, not wanting to waste his breath on the useless animal, "it is working very well."_


End file.
